ShulkEXE
by shulk-exe
Summary: Shulk and Snake were in such a happy relationship. It was a shame that.. Someone got in the way.


Shulk and Snake were in such a happy relationship. It was a shame that.. Someone got in the way. It was one night, one unfortunate night. Shulk was home from a long day, and he was excited to come home to Snake. But Snake wasn't the only one he'd come home to, he also came home to an unwanted visitor. "S-Snake!" Shulk exclaimed. He dropped his monado, covering his mouth as he saw his lover and, a good friend of his, Otacon, getting intimate in the living room. "Shulk! Y-you're home early…" Snake breathed, scratching his head. "Otacon?!" Shulk screamed, eyes blazing. "I can't believe this.. Betrayed by the people I trust most!" He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He didn't feel sadness, he only felt rage, the want for revenge, and the thirst for blood of his betrayers.

He picked his monado back up, hissing something under his breath. Snake pleaded for Shulk to stop, but the only thing Shulk could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. He lunged at Otacon first, screaming at the top of his lungs. Otacon was quick enough to duck out of the way before Shulk could get to him, causing Shulk to fly across the room and hit the ground harder than he anticipated. It took him a few seconds before he could recover and get up, but Snake and Otacon had already started running.

"I won't let you two off this easily.." Shulk whispered.

He wasn't Shulk anymore, he was .

Brown was sitting alone on a bench in the bustling city of New York. It was months after the incident, and there had been no signs of Shulk. Otacon was safe, and he lead his normal life. Otacon had just crossed Brown's path and waved hello, trying to start a conversation. They had been friends since grade school, and he hadn't talked to them in a while. They just made some small talk before Otacon realized where he was going, and said his farewells to the agent before it was too late. Brown smiled as their friend left, glad to talk to him again. They had barely noticed the breathing down their neck, and the harsh whispering of "Brown". By the time they got full insight on the situation, it was too late, they had lost consciousness before they could take any further action. When they woke they were in a dark room, they had recognized it before, it was a friend's basement, but they were too dazed to put there finger on who's it was. They had been down there a few times to help said friend go through their various things and such. They rubbed their head and got up, looking around and trying to take in their surroundings. The shorter agent heard a snort come from behind them and turned around to see Shulk. "So.. you're finally awake." The blonde sword-wielding boy mused in a sarcastic voice. "Sh-Shulk?!" Brown gasped. "What's the meaning behind this? Why am I here? What did you do?!"

The agent was getting more panicked by the second, breaking out into a sweat. "You know what you did Brown. We were the best of friends.. and you just stabbed me in the back. You betrayed me.." Shulk hissed through clenched teeth. "Shulk, what are you talking about? I didn't mean to do anyth-" The agent was interrupted mid-sentence. "You know damn well what you did." Shulk looked down, a shadow crossing his face. He sounded like he was trying to choke down tears, and Brown started feeling sad for the boy. "Brown…" Shulk sniffled. "Shulk.. I can help you.."

"Brown.. I didn't want to do this. But you leave me with no other choice."

"Shulk. Shulk please!" Their breathing was becoming rapid and sharp. "We can work this out!"

Shulk just shook his head. "No, no we can't Brown." The boy drew his monado, drawing close. "Shulk!" They screamed, trying to back away only to find that they were trapped by a wall.

"Your times up, brownie! There's nowhere to run." Brown shut their eyes, knowing this was their final moments. The only thing they remember is the blue blade illuminating their closed eyes, and then everything went still.

Shulk walked up the steps and back into his home, drawing the monado back into its original form. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, placing the sword down. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his mouth twitching with rage. "It's ok, I had to." He reassured himself, and after a while he was starting to believe what he said. "I'll wipe out everyone if I have to. No one will get in the way of me and Otacon! No one is going to get in the way of me and my vengeance, and I won't forgive those who betray me. Jerks don't deserve to live." Shulk took a deep breath, picking the blade back up and rushing out onto the front porch of his home. "I'LL GET YOU OTACON!" He screamed into the night. "AND I'LL GET ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!"

Otacon couldn't believe what he was hearing. The words rang in his ears as a blank expression spread across his face. "Brown was found dead." He didn't bother to listen to the details, he knew who it was. "Shulk… He really won't put an end to this.." He whispered. Snake walked into the room and rubbed Otacon's shoulder. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. Otacon took a deep breath, he needed to make it clear, there was no point in keeping it a secret. "Snake. It's Shulk… He-HE KILLED BROWN." Snake's expression dropped in utter surprise and terror.

"No.. No he couldn't do this…." Otacon just nodded, wiping away the tears that were welling in his eyes. "I was his own brother… How could I betray my own blood, snake?!" Snake firmly grasped Otacon's hand, looking him in the eyes. "This isn't your fault, Otacon. We can put an end to this ourselves, before another innocent life is taken." Otacon nodded again, standing a little stronger. "We can do this Snake, no matter how strong that monado boy is." Snake smiled, clenching his free fist. "We'll do this together!" Otacon smiled back warming, letting the tears stream down his face. "Thank you, Snake.. This means so much to me…" Snake patted Otacon's back, fixing his bandana. "How about we go make some chicken, eh?" Otacon snorted and walked out with Snake. They would devise a plan later.

Shulk was different, on the other hand. He hadn't had sleep in days, but at this rate he didn't need it. He was no longer hom, or human, but an entire new being. His eyes eventually turned black, his pupils becoming a bright red. He thirsted for blood, and he was going to get it. He needed something to quench his thirst while he was on the hunt for Otacon, and he knew just the place. It was dark, and no one was about, no one too close to where the next crime scene would be. After Brown's disappearance, the media had been spitting rumours left and right. Shulk didn't need to hide, and he knew it. He was a monster no human being could take down! He hadn't been home since the incident, it was in the back of his mind. The only memory he had left was the will to kill again.

He wanted the sweet thrill of bloodshed, and he was going to get it. His next victim, so innocent, so pure. He hadn't made his mark in the world yet, he was just so young. It was Dave, a young college student. He was studying so he could major in the medical field, and he was determined to change the face of modern medicine forever. It was unfortunate he had been out on that one night, and crossed the wrong man. It was late, and he was waiting for a bus to take him back from to the university he studied at. He was too busy checking the time and looking for signs of the bus to notice the blonde boy creeping up on him, he only noticed the blue glow of his monado and the howl of pure rage as the blade was drawn above him. The man froze in fear, breathing heavily. He recognized the man, it was the man who had made the previous murder! He didn't want to go out so easily, no, he wouldn't! Through his studies he had found out major weak spots on others, pressure points if you will. His first thought was to hit him in the side, as hard as he could. This sent shulk toppling, only to have him lift himself back up in an inhuman manner. "You think you'll get away that easily?" Shulk growled. "I might have spared you, but now you've ruined it for yourself!" Dave tried to strike again, this time at another pressure point, but now Shulk was unphased. He just raised his sword again and threw it down as hard as he could, impaling Dave. He watched as blood pooled everywhere, taking his sword back out. Shulk had claimed yet another victim.

Otacon and Snake were still plotting out against Shulk, his new murder causing them to become frantic. They were quickly devising plans, going through any possible outcomes and striking out plans that would only lead to their failures. Shulk was strong, but they knew that if they worked together and did just the right things they could be stronger.

"Snake, are you sure we can do this?" Otacon asked, biting his knuckles nervously.

"Yes. I am positive. We might be running slim on ideas, but we can do this. Together!" Snake slammed his fist on the desk, taking a deep breath. "It's him or us, Otacon."

Otacon nodded, getting up and fixing his glasses. He had more determination now, all it took was some words from his lover and he was ready to jump back into action.

"We've been at this for days, though, even we should take a break." Snake nodded at the idea, getting up with him. They would have the day to themselves. "The thing I could use most right now is sleep." Snake stretched, yawning.  
"Same here, how about one of us sleeps while the other keeps lookout?" The otaku suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You've been working a lot, you should sleep first."

"Are you sure, Snake? I can last a bit longer."

The man smiled, but shook his head.

"You deserve it."

Otacon smiled warmly back and headed back to their room. They had moved several times since the entire situation had happened, seeing Shulk had struck in their cities twice. They were like a drop of water in a flowing river at this point, never in one place for long. Otacon had settled into the bed, preparing himself for a well deserved rest before he felt his shoulder being jerked around by Snake, his voice urgent.

"Otacon! Shulk got another one! This time he's… he's getting close Otacon."

Snake and Otacon were still planning attacks against Shulk when they heard a knock on the front door. They were reluctant to even acknowledge it before they heard an unfamiliar voice call from behind it, a voice that could never belong to Shulk. Still, they armed themselves as they approached the source, Snake being the one to open the door to see the visitor.

"Hello Snake, Otacon." They said. "I am Ruby, and I can help you in what you're looking for."

"Why should I trust you?!" Snake questioned quickly. "How do I know you aren't working for Shulk, or you aren't actually him?!"

"Believe all you want, , but you're passing up on my guidance."

"I think we should give it a shot." Otacon suggested. "If it is Shulk, or, someone who's trying to help him, we've got them right where we want them."

Snake sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine, but one wrong move and you're dead."

Ruby nodded, extending their hand for a handshake. Both Otacon and Snake rejected the offer and stepped to the side to let Ruby in.

"First thing I need is a computer, and a lot of time." Ruby explained, back faced to the two.

AN maxie im not writing anal vore i may have wrote this but i still have dignity

At this point Shulk was a fiery rampage that not even the strongest human could take down. The police had tried, they had gotten full swat teams to try to conquer this beast, but nothing would stop him. He had taken many lives, and it was obvious he was the perpetrator, but no matter what they couldn't catch him. Most of his victims were police and such trying to put an end to his deeds, but he was a monster that could not be caged. His next victim saw it coming, though, and Shulk almost lost to him. But he didn't quite surpass the power that Shulk had. This was a lithe, red-headed man who went by the name Maxie. It was a clear, dry night when Shulk attacked, but the thought that Maxie was prepared for the attack never crossed Shulk's mind. Shulk went for the usual, shocking his victim then ending it quickly.

But Maxie was prepared, he had heard of he outbreaks in murder, and he knew how Shulk chose his victims, and he was willing to risk his life to take Shulk's for the prize that came for taking down a monster. As Shulk neared the man, monado in hand, Maxie drew his own blade and pointed it at the blonde.

"Engarde, Monado boy!" Maxie exclaimed. Shulk didn't miss a beat and quickly swung his Monado at Maxie, cursing under his breath.

"Finally, an opponent that fights back!" Shulk mused, trying to hide the fact that Maxie's retaliation surprise him. Maxie was quick, though, and quickly drew his sword in front of himself to block Shulk's attack.

"Your attempts are futile, Shulk! Give up already!" Maxie smirked, going to jab at Shulk. Maxie may have been quick, but Shulk was quicker and quickly leaped out of harm's way. Shulk took another swing only to have it blocked again by Maxie. This kept going on until finally Maxie broke the everlasting sound of swords clashing.

"We're just going to be at a stalemate, Shulk. Our power matches up and we are equals, equivalents. It's the science of the matter, and this fight will go on forever. Now, spare us the time and just give me my victory!" Maxie ended his speech with a shout, lunging a fatal blow at Shulk. This one didn't miss, and impaled him in the stomach. Shulk looked down in surprise, seeing Maxie's sword go straight through him. He gave a small whimper, dropping his Monado and going limp. Maxie gave a triumphant smile, drawing his blade out of Shulk and putting it back in the sheath on his waist. He turned around, taking in what just happened. He would be rewarded, no, honored for what he had just done. He took a deep breath, but his tranquility was ended as quick as it began as he heard a familiar voice shout,

"Monado! Buster!"

This time he had no time to avoid the attack, and could accept the fact that the next few seconds were going to be his last. Shulk swung the sword down as hard as he could and watched as blood covered the surrounding area. He panted, holding the wound in his stomach as he drew back the monado and put it back across his back. It was a fight he would never forget.

The news was overpowering to Snake. Someone had come so close to finally beating Shulk, and that meant one thing. They could do it too! Otacon and Snake were so close to finally claiming victory, to bringing down this merciless monster. Snake was overjoyed to tell Otacon his final plan, but little did he know Otacon had a plan of his own.

"Snake, if we're going to do this, I have to go on my own. I don't want you seeing this, I'll be ok and I can swear on it. I just need you to promise that you won't follow me. There are some things you can't see.." Is a sentence Snake would never forget. When he heard it he had to choke back tears, clenching his fists as he saw Otacon standing, stance strong and chin held high.

"I-... I promise Otacon. Just promise me you'll be safe.." Otacon nodded, holding his arms out to embrace Snake. Snake responded with a strong hug, starting to sob. He didn't want him to go, and most of all he was scared of what was going to happen when he and Shulk finally crossed paths. He didn't know what Otacon meant by there are things he shouldn't see, either. He had so many mixed emotions, and he didn't want him to go. But everything ended as fast as everything started, and the next thing Snake knew was that Otacon was gone.

Furriplier had done nothing wrong. They were just starting out their college career, and were trying their best to become a star. They wanted to make their name known, they wanted glory! Same with their roommates, not just roommates, their companions. The people they could never let go of. One of them was Roll, the other was Friday. They all had the same goal, attended the same classes, it was like they were meant exactly for each other. It was a storming, freezing afternoon when their lives turned upside down. They were supposed to be going to a party, celebrating their entrance into the school. It was hard to get into, and they somehow made the feat. Eventually the storm had rolled in and knocked them off path, and they soon enough got very lost. Furriplier eventually told them to wait under any form of cover while they went to look for someone to give them any sort of direction. Friday and Roll were reluctant at first, but soon agreed as they saw it was their only option.

Furriplier had been searching for ages before they even saw signs of life. They noticed somene casually walking through the allies between the decrepit buildings, but the shadow was gone before they could catch up to it. Filled with determination to get out of their situation, they decided to follow, but as they turned down the alley that the shadow slithered down they discovered that the alley was a dead end that was completely empty of life.

 _My mind must be playing tricks on me, trying to give me some sort of hope for finding someone._

They thought to themself, giving a deep sigh and hanging their head. They turned to start heading back to their group and looked back up when the saw a shadow loom over them. What they saw was gruesome and horrifying. A bloodied blonde haired boy, his eyes pitch black and his pupils shining red. He was holding a large, bloody sword in his hand and he seemed a mess. Furriplier had heard stories about someone like this, but thought it was only rumors. They never thought it would come to this, and they were paralyzed in fear. Having no other options they let out the loudest shriek they could muster up. It echoed across the walls of the alley and into the sky, causing Shulk to stumble back in surprise that they could make a noise as loud as that.

"Quiet down before I just kill you already!" He hissed, squeezing the handle of the monado as sparks flew across his arm. He clenched his teeth and glared, pulling his free hand into a fist.

"I'll make your name known, alright! You're gonna be the next headline, you're gonna be a star!" He lifted the monado in the air, but was interrupted by another shriek, this time coming from behind. He felt pressure on his back and fell face first, giving a large grunt. He felt the pressure lift off him to see two others standing over him. One of them ran to Furriplier, crouching down and asking if they were ok. The other one lunged at Shulk, latching onto his back. Shulk heaved himself up and yelled with rage, throwing himself around to try to get whoever it was off of him.

"Friday!" Furriplier screamed, watching in horror as Shulk slammed his back to the wall, causing Friday to let go and fall off of him. He tried to swing at Friday but Friday was too fast, grabbing onto his ankles.

Shulk let out another shout as he fell back onto his knees. The true horror started when Shulk twisted around, his monado flying out of his hands and flying into Furriplier's chest. Roll and Friday were absolutely awed. Friday let go of Shulk and crawled over to his dead friend, gaping. Without a second thought, Roll took the monado out of Furriplier and tried to lunge at Shulk. As they drew the sword a surge of electricity flew up their arm and the sword began throwing itself around as if it had a mind of its own. Roll spun around, the sword pointing outward. Shulk just watched as the show went on, sitting up and resting his head on his hand.

Roll was propelled forward, keeping their hands glued on the monado in terror. The blade had struck through the loose wall on the right side of the alley and drove through a beam. This was all the wall needed to give away. This caused a domino effect throughout the room of the decrepit building that the sword that was still spiraling out of control, having Roll with it. Shelves and bricks and other debris was flying everywhere, and in a futile attempt to save her friend Friday ran in after them. Debris soon piled up and the two were out of Shulk's sight, more specifically out of anyone's sight as they never seemed to have come out. Shulk just gave a sigh, reaching his hand right into the pile of debris and casually drawing out the monado. He had taken three in one, and he was satisfied with himself.

As the days went by, Shulk knew he was getting closer to Otacon. He could feel it. He got more and more lulled into his rage induced trance as the days went on. He would soon get his vengeance, he would finally take the victory he'd been craving for months. No, not months, a full blown year had passed since the entire mess started, since Shulk came home on an uneventful night. Shulk knew the path that lay ahead of him, and it was going to be difficult. But he was determined, he had made it this far there wasn't any point in giving up now! It was on a dark night when the true war erupted. Shulk was taken by surprise when it happened, he would be lying if he said he couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him, the thing he'd worked so hard for. Otacon, unaware and vulnerable. Shulk could kill him right there. He could claim his crown of success. No, no, he wouldn't end it quick. The boy unsheathed his monado and pointed it to Otacon's back, growling,

"We finally meet at last, Otacon. I have no right to call you a brother anymore, not after what you did to me. You must be surprised I haven't cut your head clean off yet, yeah? Well, I'll cut to the chase, I've worked so hard for this moment. I've torn through so many lives, I've given my all to finally be here, why would I want for all that hard work to end so quickly? I'll give you a second chance, Otacon, but only if you can win against me!"

Otacon flipped around in surprise, fearing for something that wasn't his life. He was just offered his will to live, he wasn't scared for it. He was scared that his once close brother now wanted him dead. The two stood there in silence, Shulk impatiently waiting for him to reply.

"Sh-Shulk.. It doesn't have to…" Otacon began to break the silence. He then realized mid sentence that this wasn't the path he wanted to take, he'd face Shulk! He'd face him right there!

"I accept your offer, Shulk." He continued. "You want your victory, I'll let you try and take it!"

"Otacon, I think there's something we need to arrange first.." Shulk scoffed, standing taller. Otacon was a few inches taller than him, but it never really seemed to intimidate him much.

"I would never forget, Shulk. Without it this battle would be unfair, you having an advantage for I am unarmed." Otacon got down on one knee, almost bowing. He readied himself, then lunged himself back onto his feet and pointed towards the sky. He shouted something loud enough for it to distort and not be very clear. Then a flash of light came and Otacon had transformed into the legendary being, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Shulk dropped his monado and mirrored Otacon, but instead of a flash of light only a shroud of darkness came. When the mist passed it had been revealed that Shulk had transformed into Otacon's opposite, Red Eyes Black Dragon. These were the twos' final forms, they were equals now, and neither of them had any advantage over the other.

Shulk struck first, lunging at Otacon. Otacon expected Shulk to give the first attack, and swiftly dodged it. Shulk attacked again only to have Otacon step away from his attack. The two were just warming up, though, the real battle had yet to begin. Otacon lunged a claw at Shulk, which was quickly retaliated by Shulk grabbing him and Slamming him into the ground. Otacon roared in surprise as Shulk towered over him, barreling down and trying to crush Otacon under his weight. Otacon quickly countered by getting a hold of Shulk and sending him flying. Shulk slammed into the ground and hissed, leaping onto his feet and digging his claws deep into the ground. He let out a menacing growl and threw himself back at Otacon. Otacon braced himself and Shulk seemed to bounce right off of him, but Otacon didn't go without flying back himself. Otacon quickly got back into action and charged at Shulk, only to have Shulk block him and send them both flying back again. Shulk hissed, bracing himself for Otacon to lunge at him again. But Otacon went for a different maneuver, instead he dived for Shulk's legs, tripping him over and causing him to fall to the ground. Shulk was almost caught off guard, but got a hold of the situation quickly and grabbed Otacon, using all of his strength to lift him above him and throw him.

Otacon screeched in surprise as he hit the ground, trying his best to stagger back up. But before he could, Shulk had slammed back into him, causing him to just fall back. Shulk went for another dive, but Otacon had reared up and prepared for Shulk to come, kicking him back into the air. Shulk may have been thrown into the air but his weight had shocked Otacon.

They both had trouble regaining their bearings, but Otacon seemed to be quicker and dived full-force at Shulk, knocking him back to the ground.

Otacon got a grip of Shulk's neck, Shulk kicking around to try to get free. Otacon quickly dragged his claws across Shulk's back. Shulk howled, feeling jet black blood ooze out of him. He had given up then and there, his wounds were too deep and he was quickly losing strength, but then he remembered the words he'd never forget.

 _We're just going to be at a stalemate, Shulk. Our power matches up and we are equals, equivalents. It's the science of the matter, and this fight will go on forever. Now, spare us the time and just give me my victory!_

This gave Shulk the energy to get Otacon off of him, sending him skidding across the ground. Otacon was surprised as he watched Shulk stagger onto his feet, letting a deep growl escape from his throat.

"Th-that's impossible! You shouldn't be on your feet!" Otacon clenched his teeth, staring at the black blood that pooled in his claws.

"Otacon, a long time ago a man told me something I'd never forget. We're equals, and he taught me that the fight will go on forever because of that. He told me to just give him his victory." Otacon scoffed, baring his teeth.

"What he also taught me is that, we weren't equals. I was stronger!" Shulk lunged at Otacon and started ripping wildly, blood starting to fill the streets they were standing in. A flash of light erupted from Otacon and he was no longer Blue Eyes White Dragon, but he was his original form. This time, he lay motionless. He was dead.

Shulk quickly retreated back into his original form, as well. Deciding that he shouldn't waste energy at his current physical state. He fell to his knees and clenched his fists, Otacon did quite a deal on him and he was weakened. He looked down at his now limp opponent, tears streaming down his face.

"I did it… I finally did it…" He whispered to himself, wiping the tears of pain from his eyes. He let out a long sigh and hunched over, closing his eyes and taking in his victory. He didn't think he'd be able to do it, he was so close to losing, so close to death. But he pulled through, he did it anyways. He had won.

Shulk was still laying there, still taking in the moment he had waited so long, worked so hard for, before he heard a voice from behind him.

"Shulk." It said darkly. Shulk barely recognized it, and turned around. His face showed mixed emotions as he saw who was approaching.

"Snake.." Shulk replied, his voice shaking. "I know what you're here for, just do it if you want to. I know you want me dead, and I can't fight back. Just kill me already, Snake."

"That's not what I'm here for, Shulk." The man snapped, crouching down in front of him.

"Shulk. I was wrong. I was wrong about you, and I was wrong about Otacon." Shulk got the message, and quickly embraced Snake. In return Snake hugged him back, tears welling at the corner of his eyes.

"Snake, I want to be with you forever." Shulk whispered, pulling back from the embrace and looking at the face of his lover.

"I love you."

This seemed to ignite a spark, because time seemed to stop for both of them, and everything went blank. They held onto each other very tightly, closing their eyes and accepting what was happening as if it were natural. When they opened their eyes again, they found that they were no longer two separate minds, but one.

They had fused, they had formed the purest being, the purest fusion. Cummingtonite.


End file.
